prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Yamabuki Inori
also called "Buki" (吹) by her friends, is a 14-year-old schoolgirl at Christian Private White Clover Academy. She is an animal lover, aspiring to be a veterinarian. Her Pickrun, the Kirun, is yellow and has horns on its head. Her alter ego is and her catchphrase is . Appearance Inori has short, ginger colored hair and orange eyes. Her hair is worn loose with a small amount pulled into a side-tail on the right of her head, held with a yellow bow or a scrunchy with teal beads. Sometimes she will switch to a large yellow bow for special occasions, such as her dance performance with Love, Miki and Setsuna in the last episode. As a civilian, she is often seen wearing a pale yellow shirt beneath a pale orange blouse that has dark green ribbon around the collar. Along with a pale blue skirt that has a single white line around the hem, brown loafers, and dark blue knee-socks. Her school uniform consists of a pale yellow jacket with four brown buttons and brown and white striped sleeves by her wrists, a brown popped collar with a green stripe on it along with a green bow in the middle, worn over a white undershirt. She wears a brown skirt with brown shoes over long dark green socks. For dance practice, she is seen wearing a soft yellow sweat jacket with white and orange sections on the side with a popped collar. The cuffs and edge of the jacket have matching stripped orange and white patterns. Under her sweat shirt, she wears a white shirt with a yellow collar. She wears a yellow skirt with black short pants under it. Her orange sneakers are worn with long white socks. As Cure Pine, her eyes and hair brighten in color to gold with a faint orange tint. Her hair turns curly and lengthens slightly, with her ponytail held with a large orange bow that has a yellow heart in the middle to match. She gains orange upside-down heart earrings and a matching choker for her neck. Pine wears a golden dress with pale yellow going down the center to match the material on top of her chest and wing-like sleeves with an orange ribbon going down the middle to match the trim. On the left side of the chest is a four-color clover, while the skirt has two pale yellow ruffled petticoat layers. Her linkrun is worn on the left hip. She gains puffy gold wrist accessories and a pair of orange and gold boots with slightly longer dark red socks. Personality Inori is calm and gentle, with a quiet personality that stands out from the passionate Love, and Social Miki. She is smart but can lack common sense some of the time and just goes with the flow in times of doubt. However, she is also quick-witted and nimble when focused. She is shy and very protective of those she cares for, and is also kind and would rather avoid disputes at all costs. She loves animals. Deep down, Inori suffers from a low self-esteem. While aware of her desire to improve, she is also reserved to the point of feeling embarrassed or worried over how she may look in front of others. History Love asks Inori to join her and Miki to form a dancing group, but Inori, too shy, backs down. She gets a job taking care of a boy's dog, named Lucky. Unknown to her, Eas turns the dog to a Nakewameke, and by the time she starts to look for the dog, Peach and Berry are fighting it. Inori begs Lucky to stop, but the dog does not listen at first. It takes some coaxing, but the dog stops, eventually, until pushed by Eas. Seeing its master in danger, the Kirun goes into Inori's cellphone, turning it to a Linkrun. This gives her the ability to become Cure Pine and she stops the dog with Healing Prayer, purifying it. Due in a small part to Tarte's video game playing all night, Chiffon falls ill. Inori decides to nurse her back to health, but runs into the complication of Chiffon's baby talk. When the remaining two girls are being attacked, Inori decides to save them. Chiffon summons the Kirun, and Cure Pine activates it's power during the fight, receiving the Pine Flute. She uses Healing Prayer Fresh to purify Soular's game system Nakewameke. After Love finds out that Setsuna is Eas, Miki and Inori go to visit Love. Inori tries to talk Miki out of speaking harshly to Love getting her to fight Setsuna, but they have to find her once Love runs out of her room. She is present for Cure Peach's fight with Eas, and Setsuna's rebirth as Cure Passion. Days later, a tower Nakewameke attacks the city, getting Inori's attention. She transforms to Cure Pine and meets Berry along the way, both help Peach deflect a missile heading for Cure Passion. The three welcome Cure Passion to the team after Westar retreats. After practicing for a dance that involves four members of a team by a resort, Inori asks her two friends to go on ahead to a barbecue dinner Miyuki had offered. She finds Setsuna in her room and tells her of how she was initially too shy to dance. She convinces Setsuna to join Clover, and helps her through basic dance routines to show how much fun dancing is. Cure Pine and Cure Passion later work together to defeat an inner tube Nakewameke summoned by Westar. Relationships Yamabuki Tadashi - Inori's father, the local veterinarian, owns a personal clinic in Yotsuba Town. He has a bold, generous appearance and personality paying patient to animals, affecting Inori a lot. Tarte - Inori used to have a fear of ferrets, but when Soular's slot machine Nakewameke runs loose, Inori and Tarte swap bodies. The two get an experience of what it is like to be the opposite species. After the Nakewameke is defeated, the two are back in their proper bodies, and Inori's fears are eased . Kirun - Kirun is Inori's personal Pickrun. She allows Inori to speak to and understand the language of animals, use her upgraded attack and later on in the series, she gives Cure Pine the power to transform into Cure Angel. Mikoshiba Kento - Kento is Daisuke's friend from Love's school. It is believed that he has a crush on Inori seeing how he blushes after asking her to come to a boat party, but Inori is unaware and probably only thinks of him as a friend. Cure Pine "The yellow heart is the emblem of faith. Freshly-harvested, Cure Pine!" イエローハートは祈りの印。とれたてフレッシュ、キュアパイン！ Ierō hāto wa inori no shirushi. Toretate Furesshu, Kyua Pain! Is Inori's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents faith. Transformation First, Inori opens her Linkrun, touches the button on the bottom, while a bunch of yellow, orange, blue and pink colored hearts fly from her finger. She shouts, "Change, Pretty Cure!" and her hair ornament disappears. She puts her right foot down and then shouts, "Beat up!", spins around, falling through the air. Her clover brooch appears on her left chest, her hair colors turns to a golden color, followed by her dress appearing. Her boots, socks and wristbands and earrings then start to appear one by one. Her Linkrun then appears on her right side, and after that, both her earrings, followed by her heart-shaped bow. Then, Cure Pine lands on the ground, saying her introduction speech. Attacks [[Healing Prayer|'Healing Prayer']] - She only uses her hands, and does a diamond symbol, and releases it. [[Healing Prayer|'Healing Prayer Fresh']] - It is upgraded attack of Healing Prayer, it requires the Cure Pine's Cure Stick, the Pine Flute . She summons the Pine Flute and says the attack resulting on firing it. [[Triple Fresh|'Triple Fresh']] - It is a movie-only attack used in the Fresh Pretty Cure! movie, ''Cure Pine performs this attack along with Cure Peach and Cure Berry, as they combine their basic attacks together. [[Lucky Clover Grand Finale|'Lucky Clover Grand Finale']] - It is an attack that appeared during the middle of the series. This attack needs the Clover Box, an item given to the ''Fresh! ''Cures by Tiramisu. After Cure Passion tosses Cure Pine the ''Happiness Leaf, she transfers her powers into the Prayer Leaf, adding it to Cure Passion's and tossing it to Cure Berry. After Cure Peach adds hers, all four Cures call out "Lucky Clover Grande Finale!" and the enemy is purified. Cure Pine can use a few very basic attacks, such as Double/Triple Pretty Cure Punch/Kick, along with her teammates. Cure Angel "The white heart is the heart of everyone! Freshly-flapping, Cure Angel!" ホワイトハートはみんなの心！羽ばたけフレッシュ、キュアエンジェル！ Howaito haato wa minna no kokoro! Habatake Furesshu, Kyua Enjeru! is a second Cure form Pretty Cure gains in the series thanks to the people of Labyrinth. To transform into Cure Angel, she shouts, "Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up!" with the rest of the Cures and her normal Cure Pine outfit disappears. She starts to spin slowly while a yellow light creates her dress, which is now a bit longer at the back, puffier and a brighter yellow. Her sleeves are now longer. Her bow, wristbands, earrings and boots are now bigger. On her back are two bright yellow angel wings, which allow her to squeeze through tight and narrow places while flying. Her clover brooch now has a fifth leaf, which is white. She then recites her introduction speech along with the other Angel Cures. Attacks In this Cure form, Cure Angel is capable of flying in fast speed, and has a powered up strength. Together with everyone else, she can use the attacks Loving True Heart and Loving True Heart Fresh. Cure Rainbow Pine is an upgrade Cure Pine gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2:.' '''Together with the others Cures' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. This upgraded outfit resembles that of Cure Angel in the season's finale, except with a pair of small, golden wings instead of white ones. Etymology ' :' translates to mountain and translates to blow; breathe; puff, referring to blowing into her Pine Flute to use her attack. The "ki" ''in ''"buki" can also mean yellow, obviously referring to her theme color. The word yamabuki also refers to a kind of yellow flower known as Japanese Kerria (Kerria japonica). : translates to pray; wish ''or ''to have faith referring to her role as the Cure of the symbol of faith, and to her attack Healing Prayer. Buki (ブッキ) is a shorten form of her last name, Yamabuki. Cure Pine refers to the pineapple fruit. Songs Inori's voice actor, Nakagawa Akiko, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Kanae Ori, who voices Momozono Love, Kitamura Eri, who voices Aono Miki, and later 'Komatsu Yuka ', who voices Higashi Setsuna. Singles * Heart dictionary *No believe, no life Duets *Fresh Pretty Cure・Sun Child (Along with Kanae Oki, Kitamura Eri, and also Komatsu Yuka) *Dreaming Flowers (Along with Kanae Oki, Kitamura Eri, Komatsu Yuka, and Iizuka Mayumi) *Happiness☆Wonderland ~The Gift Of Smiles~ (Along with Kanae Ori, Kitamura Eri, Komatsu Yuka, and also M*Cube) Trivia *Inori is the first protagonist to have a nickname as she is called "Buki", by her friends more than she is called by "Inori". **Inori is followed by Kenzaki Makoto (Makopi), Omori Yuko (YuuYuu), and Haruno Haruka (HaruHaru). *Cure Pine has two different ways of saying her introduction after her transformation. Using either word, "faith" or "prayer" depending on the subtitles. *Cure Pine has the least amount of changes to her hair in the Fresh group. Only changing color and gaining slightly longer curls. *Cure Pine is the only Pretty Cure from Fresh Pretty Cure! that doesn't have long hair in her Cure form, and also one of the very few Cures to have short hair. *Despite Cure Pine's outfit being similar to the rest, it is still puffy and different compared to the rest of the team, similar to every other yellow-colored Cure. *Inori is the first Pretty Cure to switch bodies with a mascot, in this case being Tarte. She is followed by Hoshizora Miyuki who switched bodies with Candy. **In fact, Inori's body was swapped with Tarte's body is the opposite of how Miyuki's body was swapped with Candy's body because when Tarte and Miyuki were in Inori and Candy's body respectively, they transformed into Pretty Cure whereas Inori in Tarte's body and Candy in Miyuki's body didn't. Despite this, Inori (in Tarte's body) transformed into a Pretty Cure however, it was only in Momozono Love and Aono Miki's imagination. *Cure Pine is the first and only Pretty Cure who jumps in her pose after her transformation. *Cure Pine is the only Fresh! Cure who doesn't have a bow on her dress, but she wears a bow in her hair while the rest of them don't. *Inori is the only Fresh! Cure who doesn't have siblings. *Cure Pine is the only Fresh! Cure to purify a Sorewatase alone, mostly because she is attacking its core. *Inori is the first Pretty Cure to have a religion known, because she attends a Christian school, which means she is Christian. *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Inori is represented by the marigold, which symbolizes friendship and sweet love in the Language of Flowers. *Inori's blood type is O. *Cure Pine is the first yellow-colored Pretty Cure to have golden hair instead of blonde. *Cure Pine, along with Cure Passion are the only Cures in Fresh! who own a weapon named after a certain instrument; the Pine Flute and Passion Harp. * Inori is the first Pretty Cure to have orange as her theme color, followed by Cure Sunny (though orange is Sunny's main theme color and Pine's is sub). *Inori appeared as Cure Pine to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 8 of [[Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!|''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!]]. *Inori shares the same voice actress with Andou Kayo, a supporting character from ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Gallery References Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! characters Category:Fresh Pretty Cure!